When building an ice rink, the water pressure as well as the expansion of the ice when freezing applies large pressure to the boards that hold the water in. The boards need to be supported sufficiently to keep the water in even in the event of thaw and refreeze. Also any bracket that might be used can become a tripping hazard when people step out of the rink. Finally, when the rink is torn down in the summer, the boards and their supports need to be stored efficiently so they can be used again the following year.
Wooden stakes are difficult to install because a vertical stake as well as a diagonal stake need to be inserted into the ground. They also take up much space in the off-season, and they create a tripping hazard. Plastic brackets have a diagonal support brace, which can be a tripping hazard, and they are difficult to install into the ground because in order to get the strength needed, the spike needs to be fairly large. Plastic brackets also don't fold and take up much space in the off-season. The brackets in the prior art sometimes are weak and sometimes break when being installed. Because they are weaker, they need to be placed closer together to support the typical load. Other metal brackets don't fold, and they too take up much space in the off-season. Other metal brackets have a diagonal brace, which can be a tripping hazard.